


Blue Eye, Blue Sky

by LezzieLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Larry spring drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzieLarrie/pseuds/LezzieLarrie
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt 7: awaken





	Blue Eye, Blue Sky

It was arguably the first spring morning of the year, and Harry Styles awoke, feeling warm sun on her cheeks, having dreamed of what could only be her future. She rolled over abruptly, and nudged her sleeping girlfriend awake.

 

“Lou,” she whispered in awe, “’just dreamed.”

 

Louis’s eyes remained shut, obviously not ready to emerge from her hibernation, “s’nice babe.”

 

“Baby,” Harry insisted glancing out their window at the grass --now tinged more green than brown-- “I saw our future.”

 

One spring sky blue eye opened, “yeah?”

 

“Mmhm, we’re starting a landscaping business,” Harry beamed before kissing Louis completely awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm thanks for reading hope ya like


End file.
